


She's the one

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, gilbert babysitting dellie is very soft content, gilbert is so in love, we actually weren't clowned this week, what a victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: "You can tell her, she can't talk."//Gilbert finds Dellie is an awfully good listener when it comes to matters of the heart, unlike her father.





	She's the one

**Author's Note:**

> Bash joking that Gilber could tell Delphine who he likes since she can't talk made me think about Gilbert actually just confessing everything when he's babysitting her.

Since she started teething, Dellie would often cry for hours without any sign of stopping. No matter what Gilbert did, she just kept screaming. He couldn’t blame her though, he supposed teeth growing wasn’t the most enjoyable experience but at least she wouldn’t remember it in a few years. 

Bash was out in the fields, so it was Gilbert's turn to look after her. He liked spending time with her, being able to help people was what he liked to do. It was an added bonus that she was the most adorable baby in the world.

He was cutting carrots for tonight's dinner with Dellie in her basket next to him. Every so often he would gently rock the basket to try and calm her, and even though the crying had finally stopped, she was still uncomfortable and restless.

"I know you're uncomfortable Dellie, but think soon you'll be able to eat all the things I've learned to cook." Gilbert laughed to himself, looking down at the carrots he was cutting. "Like carrots, maybe you'll love carrots."

The infant wriggled in her basket. She wasn't much for conversation but an awfully good listener.

"You know, I once called a girl carrots. I pulled her hair. I thought it would get her attention but she hit me over the head." He laughed and gently rubbed the baby's head where he had once been struck by Anne's slate.

"She's a good friend now, so I suppose it turned out well." He stopped cutting and put the knife down. 

Friend. Who was he kidding? Something had possessed him to take her hand during dance practice, but it had been the greatest decision he'd made. The way she'd looked at him then had been so unlike anything else, and the whole time they were dancing all he could do was figure out a way to keep his hand in hers for as long as possible. It made him feel like he could do anything, her hand in his. Whenever Winnie had brushed her hand against his, he hadn't felt anything. He thought he had, but now he had something to compare it to, he knew he'd never felt that way about anyone.

What Bash had said finally made sense. That sure, attraction was important. And Winnie certainly was attractive. But there wasn't the same feeling as he had with Anne. Anne was...was  _ Anne _ . There was no denying he thought she was beautiful, how she seemed to be a part of nature, her fiery hair unlike anyone else's. 

But it wasn't just that. She made him laugh, really laugh for the first time since who knows how long. She understood his passion for things, showed an interest in his ideas. She cared about people, people who the rest of society might have turned their back on. But not Anne. Never Anne. 

He just couldn't describe how he felt around her, but he knew it was stronger than whatever attraction he felt towards Winnie. With Anne it ran deep, it was just... _ more. _

"Dellie...I think I'm in love with her…" he said quietly, even though he knew Dellie wouldn't be able to understand what he was talking about. "I know it now. There's no one else for me but Anne. There can't be."

He picked up Dellie and hugged her, feeling at last a weight being lifted off his heart. Because finally he knew. All those years of confusion, but now there was no doubt. He, Gilbert Blythe, was in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

"I am in love Dellie!" He bounced her up and down as she started to giggle in his arms. 

Gilbert danced about the house, humming a tune as Dellie contained to giggle. There was a sudden knock at the door and Gilbert answered, still holding her in his arms.

"Anne." He froze at the door, the smile growing on his face.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how Dellie is getting on. I hear she's teething, poor thing." She reached out and tickled her, but Gilbert couldn't keep his eyes off Anne. How she had leaned forward ever so slightly, and he could count every freckle on her forehead.

"Is there anything you need help with?" She looked up at him and he pulled his eyes away before she caught him staring.

"Anne of Green Gables!" Bash's merry voice interrupted, and she turned around to greet him.

"Hello Sebastian!"

"Blythe was supposed to be cooking dinner, we'd love if you could join."

She looked at Gilbert in mild surprise. Gilbert cooks? "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Please, the more the merrier. And he's been dying to show off his new culinary skills." Bash patted Gilbert on the shoulder as he took Dellie from him and ventured inside.

"If it's not too much trouble."

Gilbert smiled, maintaining eye contact with her. "I'd love if you could join." 

"Ok." She smiled back at him with the same energy.

He watched her sit at the table and play with Dellie while he cooked, he couldn't help but think how right it all seemed. And when she smiled up at him, he tried to freeze the image in his mind, knowing that no matter what he does, he wants to make sure she always has a reason to smile like that. 

What he didn't know was that Anne was also making a mental image, wanting to remember the image she'd caught earlier through the window of him dancing around the room with the baby in his arms. Years and years later, he'd be doing the exact same thing, but this time it was their baby, and Anne would remember fondly the moment right now, sitting here at the Blythe-Lacroix table, when she really started to fall for him.


End file.
